Hold Up A Light
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Severus ist genervt. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann waren es Weihnachtsdekorationen, allen voran die hässliche Kerze, die Dumbledore ihm als Klassenzimmerschmuck aufzwingen will. Leider scheint Severus mit seiner Meinung darüber ganz alleine dazustehen - oder sollte es vielleicht doch jemanden an der Schule geben, der ähnlich denkt wie er?


Disclaimer:  
Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören mir nicht, vor allem (bedauerlicherweise) Severus Snape, aber ich liebe es, sie alle in meiner verrückten kleinen Welt herum laufen zu lassen.

* * *

 **Hold Up A Light**

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"  
Severus funkelte Dumbledore wütend an.  
„Unter keinen Umständen stelle ich diese Kerze in meinem Klassenzimmer auf!", fügte er hinzu. „Und damit basta!"  
Heftig schlug Severus seine Faust auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, um der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch das war ein Fehler. Der Schreibtisch war stabiler, als er aussah, und anstatt die vielen kleinen Kinkerlitzchen, die darauf standen, durch die Erschütterung zum Vibrieren zu bringen, schaffte Severus nur eins: sich selbst zu verletzen.  
Innerlich fluchend presste er die Lippen zusammen und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand, während Dumbledore ihn nur milde lächelnd ansah.  
„Doch, Severus", sagte er ruhig, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „Sie werden die Kerze sehr wohl in Ihrem Klassenzimmer aufstellen. Das ist schließlich alte Hogwarts-Tradition."  
Severus schnaubte leise auf.  
„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!", behauptete er.  
„Vermutlich, weil Sie sich für so etwas wie Tradition nicht interessieren", vermutete Dumbledore. „Jedes Jahr bekommt ein anderer Lehrer diese Kerze, um sie bis zum Ende des Jahres in seinem Klassenzimmer aufzustellen. Die meisten Ihrer Kollegen freuen sich sogar, wenn ihnen diese Ehre zuteil wird."  
„Ach ja?", erwiderte Severus ungläubig.  
„Vorletztes Jahr habe ich sie Quirrell gegeben", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich dachte, ein kleines Licht, um ihm den Weg zu weisen, wäre hilfreich für ihn …"  
„Ha!", machte Severus nur.  
„Und im letzten Jahr", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Im letzten Jahr hatte sie Gilderoy Lockhart …"  
„… damit ihm ein Licht aufgeht?", fragte Severus lauernd.  
„So ungefähr", gab Dumbledore zu.  
„Hat ja nicht wirklich geklappt!"  
„Leider nein", seufzte Dumbledore. „Aber dieses Jahr …"  
„Dieses Jahr geben Sie sie einfach an Lupin!", schlug Severus vor. „Vielleicht hilft es ja bei ihm!"  
„Ich fürchte, gegen sein Problem kann auch eine Kerze nichts ausrichten."  
„Tja …", sagte Severus gedehnt. „Offenbar ist die Kerze bei Lehrern für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht so gut aufgehoben …"  
Er brach erschrocken ab, als er merkte, dass er gerade dabei war, Dumbledore einen guten Grund zu geben, ihm diese dumme Kerze aufs Auge zu drücken.  
„Aber es scheint ja Tradition zu sein, sie an Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu geben", änderte Severus geistesgegenwärtig seinen Kurs. „Also, warum wollen Sie mir die Kerze geben? Ich bin schließlich nur Meister der Zaubertränke … nach wie vor!"  
„Stimmt", nickte Dumbledore. „Und das wird ganz bestimmt noch eine Weile so bleiben."  
„Was?"  
„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Severus", sagte Dumbledore scharf. „Nur über meine Leiche werden Sie Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."  
Für einen Augenblick war Severus sprachlos, doch dann verengten sich seine Augen und er musste tief Luft holen, damit er nicht etwas entgegnete, wofür er sich hinterher eventuell entschuldigen musste.  
„Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab", fiel Dumbledore auf und deutet auf die Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Um die Tradition zumindest ein wenig beizubehalten, habe ich entschieden, dass Sie dieses Jahr die Kerze bekommen."  
„Warum brechen wir die Tradition nicht komplett und vergessen die Kerze?", schlug Severus mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme vor.  
„Darum", meinte Dumbledore nur.  
„Aber ich will das blöde Ding nicht!", platzte Severus heraus. „Das ist zu hässlich, um es überhaupt anzuschauen. Da … da bekommt man ja Augenkrebs von!"  
Nun sah Dumbledore ein wenig verletzt aus, doch es tat Severus nicht im geringsten Leid. Immerhin hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Mit „hässlich" kannte Severus sich schließlich aus – und diese Kerze war wirklich hässlich. Wenn man etwas noch Hässlicheres haben wollte, brauchte man schon zwei davon. Doch das sagte Severus lieber nicht laut.  
„Ich finde sie sehr schön", murmelte Dumbledore und sah die Kerze versonnen an.  
„Dann stellen Sie sie doch bei sich auf!", meinte Severus.  
„Aber dann kann sie ja niemand sehen", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken. „Ich habe ja kein Klassenzimmer, wo ich die Kerze optimal präsentieren könnte."  
„Umso besser", fand Severus. „Dann lästern die Schüler wenigstens nicht drüber!"  
„Severus!", sagte Dumbledore erschrocken.  
„Na, is' doch wahr!"  
Severus rollte die Augen.  
„Ich kann solchen Dekokram nicht leiden", fügte er hinzu und ließ verstohlen seinen Blick durch Dumbledores Büro schweifen, in dem es vor unnützem Schnickschnack und albernen Kinkerlitzchen nur so wimmelte. „Und was ich noch weniger ausstehen kann, ist hässlicher Dekokram. Wer braucht solche kitschigen Staubfänger überhaupt?"  
„Severus …", sagte Dumbledore bedrohlich leise. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen!"  
„Gerne!", freute sich Severus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Einen angenehmen Abend, Schulleiter."  
Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte schnell den Raum verlassen, doch er kam nicht mal einen Schritt weit.  
„Aber die Kerze nehmen Sie mit!", rief Dumbledore hinter ihm her.  
Severus schürzte die Lippen.  
„Und Sie werden sie in ihrem Klassenraum aufstellen!", befahl Dumbledore.  
Severus atmete hörbar aus.  
„Na schön", murmelte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähen, und warf, als er sich umdrehte, um die Kerze vom Schreibtisch zu nehmen, Dumbledore einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Sichtbar aufstellen", verbesserte Dumbledore. „Nicht in irgendeine dunkle, verstaubte Ecke, wo sie kein Mensch sieht."  
„Muss ich sie auch anzünden?", fragte Severus säuerlich.  
„Selbstverständlich."  
„Darf ich Sie vielleicht daran erinnern …"  
„Keine Sorge", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore sofort. „Die Kerze ist völlig ungefährlich. Und vor allem … unkaputtbar!"  
Er lächelte fein.  
„Nur für den Fall, dass Sie vorhatten, die Kerze in eine unglücklichen Unfall zu verwickeln", fügte Dumbledore erklärend hinzu. „Diese Kerze ist unzerbrechlich, unzerstörbar und darüber hinaus auch gegen jeden Veränderungszauber geschützt. Ich sage das nur, um Ihnen Zeit und Mühe zu ersparen."  
Severus seufzte leise. Dumbledore hatte wirklich an alles gedacht!  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Severus die Kerze vom Schreibtisch und verließ Dumbledores Büro, doch nicht ohne die schwere Eichentür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuzuschlagen.  
Nun ging es ihm besser, allerdings nur ein bisschen. Severus hatte noch immer eine ganze Menge Wut in sich – und wo konnte man die besser rauslassen als bei ein paar Gryffindor Schülern?  
Genau! Severus frohlockte. Irgendwo würde er bestimmt einen Gryffindor finden, den er schikanieren konnte!  
Mit diesem erheiternden Gedanken machte Severus sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Großen Halle. Hier lungerten immer genügend Schüler herum. Es würde ein leichtes sein, einen Unschuldigen herauszupicken und ihn eines Vergehens zu beschuldigen. An Gründen für Punktabzug hatte es Severus noch nie gemangelt. Er hatte schon immer über sehr viel Einfallsreichtum verfügt – leider half ihm der nur nichts, wenn es um diese hässliche Kerze ging!

Als Severus endlich die Große Halle erreichte, wurden seine Erwartungen zutiefst enttäuscht: Neben zahlreichen Schülern hatte sich auch das gesamte Lehrerkollegium hier versammelt, um den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, den Hagrid am Morgen aufgestellt und Flitwick am Nachmittag geschmückt hatte, zu bestaunen. Severus seufzte leise und klopfte sich missmutig ein paar Schneeflocken, die von der Decke rieselten, vom Umhang. Kaum war der erste Dezember in Sicht, schon drehte die ganze Schule durch!  
„Wunderschön, oder?", vernahm Severus plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich und verärgert drehte er sich um.  
„Nein, Lupin", entgegnete er knapp. „Wohl eher widerlich!"  
Lupin lächelte sanft.  
„"Weihnachtlich" ist sicher der Begriff, den du meintest", vermutete er dann.  
Severus funkelte Lupin böse an.  
„Der Begriff, den ich meinte, kann ich hier nicht aussprechen", erklärte er. „Es sind immerhin minderjährige Schüler in Hörweite."  
„Du bist so gar nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen, Severus, oder?"  
„Weihnachtsstimmung!", schnaubte Severus leise. „Pah! Mit solchem Tüddelkram kann ich nichts anfangen. Das ganze scheinheilige Getue geht mir auf die Nerven."  
Traurig sah Lupin Severus an.  
„Was?", schnappte Severus. „Hab ich jetzt etwa deine Gefühle verletzt?"  
„Ganz im Gegenteil", meinte Lupin. „Offenbar habe ich deine verletzt und es tut mir Leid."  
„Ach, spar dir bloß dein dummes Mitleid!", knurrte Severus. „Darauf kann ich verzichten!"  
„Du musst wirklich sehr einsam sein …"  
„Hörst du etwa schwer?", zischte Severus wütend. „Du kannst dir dein schleimiges Getue in die Haare schmieren!"  
„Damit sie am Ende so aussehen wie deine?", gab Lupin schlagfertig zurück.  
„Halt den Mund, Lupin", warnte Severus und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Noch ein Wort und du kannst dir in Zukunft deinen Wolfsbann-Trank selber brauen!"  
Erschrocken schluckte Lupin schwer, doch offenbar wagte er nicht, etwas zu sagen. Das wenigstens besänftigte Severus – allerdings nur ein bisschen. Immerhin musste Lupin wissen, dass Dumbledore über die Sache mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte, doch das schien Lupin im Augenblick nicht zu bedenken.  
Für einen Moment genoss Severus die Situation, das Oberwasser zu haben, doch so schnell wie er gekommen war, verging dieser Moment auch wieder.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Lupin", grüßte nun eine freundliche Stimme und mit einem Lächeln, wandte Lupin den Blick ab.  
„Guten Abend, Harry", antwortete er ebenso freundlich. „Und Ron … Habt ihr beiden den Weihnachtsbaum bestaunt?"  
Severus rollte die Augen. Potter und Weasley! Die beiden hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt!  
„Oh, ja, Sir", nickte Potter eifrig.  
„Sehr schön dekoriert", fügte Weasley hinzu. „So wie jedes Jahr."  
„Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist die schönste Zeit des Jahres", erklärte Potter. „Finden Sie nicht auch, Professor?"  
„In der Tat", stimmte Lupin zu und schaute Severus an. „Was meinst du, Severus?"  
Severus rümpfte die Nase.  
„Oh, ja, ganz wundervoll", antwortete er sarkastisch. „So schön … da möchte man brechen!"  
Irritiert blinzelte Potter ihn an.  
„Brechen, Sir?"  
„Was wollen Sie denn brechen?", fragte Weasley und wurde sofort von Severus mit einem giftigen Blick bestraft.  
„Am liebsten deinen Unterkiefer, Weasley!", murmelte er, aber so leise, dass weder Lupin, noch Potter oder Weasley es gehört hatten.  
Es war wirklich ein ärgerlicher Zufall, dass ihm die beiden Jungs ausgerechte jetzt über den Weg liefen, wo er hier mit Lupin stand. Nun konnte er den beiden unmöglich einen gehörigen Punktabzug verpassen oder sie zumindest nach Strich und Faden herunterputzen. Ihm blieb nur noch die Flucht.  
„Sie müssen mich jetzt entschuldigen", sagte Severus laut. „Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen."  
„Kerzengießen?", wollte Weasley neugierig wissen und deutete auf die Kerze in Severus' Hand. „So schöne Kerzen wie die da?"  
Severus starrte Weasley entgeistert an.  
„Sie finden diese Kerze also schön, ja?", fragte er tonlos.  
Weasley nickte.  
„Meine Mutter macht auch solche", erklärte er. „Und dann verschenkt sie sie an Freunde und Bekannte."  
„Ihre Mutter hat wohl nicht sehr viele Freunde und Bekannte", vermutete Severus.  
Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht mehr so viele wie früher …"  
„Woran das wohl liegen mag …", meinte Severus bissig.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht", seufzte Weasley. „Jedes Jahr werden es weniger. Aber dafür haben wir mehr Kerzen."  
„Grämen Sie sich nicht, Weasley", erwiderte Severus. „Es gibt Schlimmeres."  
Weasley nickte.  
„Stickpullover", sagte er düster. „Kastanienfarbene. Die macht meine Mutter auch selbst."  
„Sie müssen ein wahres Glückskind sein", sagte Severus ironisch. „Kerzen und Strickpullover aus eigener Herstellung … das hat nicht jeder."  
„Zumindest haben Sie eine Kerze", warf Potter ein. „Das ist immerhin etwas. Vielleicht strickt Ihnen Mrs. Weasley ja auch irgendwann einen Pullover …"  
„Potter", warnte Severus.  
„Er muss ja nicht kastanienfarben sein …"  
„Potter …"  
„Es gibt ja auch schwarze Wolle …"  
„Potter!"  
„Ich meine ja nur …"  
„Halten Sie sich gefälligst mit Ihrer unqualifizierten Meinung zurück!", riet Severus. „Sie sind eh schon vorgemerkt!"  
„Vorgemerkt?", fragte Potter verwirrt. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz …"  
„Oh, Sie werden schon verstehen", entgegnete Severus scharf. „Warten Sie nur ab! Eines Tages erwische ich Sie schon noch!"  
Er schaute Lupin an.  
„Und dann wirst du ihm auch nicht mehr helfen können!", fügte er hinzu.  
Damit wandte sich Severus ab und rauschte davon. Zumindest hatte er das vor, doch leider wurde es kein besonders würdevoller Abgang. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, kam ihm eine Horde von Hufflepuff-Schülern entgegen gestürmt, und Severus musste rasch zur Seite springen, um von ihnen nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden.  
Vereinzelt vernahm er eine nicht ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung, doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit, den schuldigen Schülern Punkte für ihr Vergehen abzuziehen, da diese wohlwissend in Windeseile in der Großen Halle verschwunden waren.  
Würdevoll zog Severus seinen Umhang zurecht und ohne auf Lupin, Potter und Weasley zu achten, die diesen Beinah-Unfall zweifelsohne mit angesehen haben mussten, wandte sich Severus zum Gehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier noch länger zu verweilen, um nach geeigneten Opfern zu suchen, an denen er seine Wut auslassen könnte. Er konnte genauso gut in die Kerker zurückkehren. Vielleicht würde er in seinem Klassenzimmer ein paar Reagenzgläser an die Wand werfen – das würde ihn zumindest ein bisschen besänftigen, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie es ein Punktabzug bei Gryffindor-Schülern tun würde. Aber heute musste er sich wohl mit weniger zufrieden geben …

Immer noch missmutig, lief Severus in Richtung der Kerker und als ob die Schüler der gesamten Schule es geahnt hätten, begegnete er auf seinem Weg keiner einzigen Menschenseele. Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben, nicht einmal ein Geist ließ sich blicken.  
Kopfschüttelnd blieb Severus vor dem geheimen Zugang zu den Kerkern stehen und sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er die Tür zu der Wendeltreppe öffnete. Doch wie es sein Glück an diesem Tag wollte, klemmte der Mechanismus, der die Tür bediente.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Severus, während er die Kerze auf dem Boden abstellte, um beide Hände frei zu haben.  
Ärgerlich rüttelte er an dem Knauf, doch die Tür ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen.  
„Na großartig!", stöhnte Severus und haute wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen klickte es nun leise, dann sprang die Tür auf.  
„Eine Geheimtür!", vernahm Severus eine erstaunte Stimme neben sich und fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
„Miss Granger!"  
„Professor", grüßte Granger zurück.  
„Ja …", antwortete Severus nur – mehr nicht.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es eine Geheimtür zu den Kerkern gibt", fuhr Granger zögernd fort. „Dabei habe ich die Geschichte Hogwarts' genauestens studiert, aber in „Geschichte Hogwarts'" wurde diese Geheimtür überhaupt nicht erwähnt."  
„Nun, es wäre sicher keine Geheimtür, wenn sie in „Geschichte Hogwarts'" erwähnt werden würde, nicht wahr?"  
„Das ist wohl richtig", gab Granger zu. „Ein paar Geheimnisse müssen ja schließlich bleiben."  
Severus nickte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er erwidern konnte, also sagte er nichts.  
Auch Granger schien der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen zu sein, denn sie senkte etwas beschämt den Blick – und erstarrte.  
„Äh …", begann sie schließlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Da steht eine Kerze."  
Severus holte tief Luft.  
„Zutreffend bemerkt, Miss Granger", antwortete er dann. „Das sind 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."  
Granger zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ernsthaft jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.  
Severus presste die Lippen zusammen und überlegt kurz, dann nickte er.  
„Dankeschön!", meinte Granger erfreut. „Dass der Tag einmal kommen würde …"  
Sie lachte.  
„Nun sagen Sie bitte nicht, diese Großzügigkeit liegt an der Weihnachtsstimmung im Schloss."  
„Mitnichten."  
„Oder gar an der Kerze …"  
„Definitiv nicht."  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt", entgegnete Granger. „Denn …"  
Sie zögerte.  
„Nun ja …"  
„Was?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Was wollten Sie sagen?"  
Granger biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Verraten Sie mir erst, ob das Ihre Kerze ist", verlangte sie schließlich.  
„Wie man's nimmt", antwortete Severus vage. „Ausgesucht habe ich sie mir nicht. Sie war sozusagen eine … Leihgabe."  
„Gut."  
Granger sah erleichtert aus.  
„Aber trotzdem", meinte sie dann düster. „Was mir auf der Zunge liegt, darf ich nicht laut sagen, sonst verpassen Sie mir einen Punktabzug, der sich im mehrstelligen Bereich befindet, und das kann sich das Haus Gryffindor zurzeit nicht leisten."  
„Hmmm…", machte Severus. „Versuchen Sie einfach Ihr Glück, Miss Granger."  
Granger sah ihn missmutig an.  
„Also, wenn ich wirklich ehrlich sein soll …"  
„Ja, bitte."  
„Das ist so ziemlich die hässlichste Kerze, die ich je gesehen habe", gab sie widerwillig zu.  
„Ah, interessant", antwortete Severus nur. „Und weiter?  
Granger seufzte.  
„Ich bitte Sie, Sir", bat sie dann kläglich. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, noch deutlicher zu werden."  
Sie sah so unglücklich aus, dass Severus sie am liebsten aufmunternd angelächelt hätte, doch dann besann er sich.  
„Werden Sie deutlicher, Miss Granger!", verlangte er und betrübt ließ Granger den Kopf hängen.  
„Na gut", murmelte sie. „Dann habe Harry und Ron eben noch einen Grund mehr, auf mich wütend zu sein, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass Gryffindors Punktestand in den Keller rutscht …"  
Verwirrt runzelte Severus die Stirn.  
„Könnten Sie sich bitte etwas klarer ausdrücken?"  
Granger machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
„Nicht so wichtig."  
„Und ob das wichtig ist!", widersprach Severus.  
„Also gut", gab Granger nach. „Ich finde, die Kerze ist so hässlich, dass man schon zwei davon braucht, um etwas noch Hässlicheres zu haben."  
Verblüfft starrte Severus sie an.  
„Ich traue mich gar nicht, richtig hinzuschauen", fügte Granger hinzu. „Da bekommt man ja Augenkrebs von!"  
„Miss Granger!"  
„Na, is' doch wahr!", meinte Granger heftig. „Gucken Sie sich das entsetzliche Ding doch mal an! Wie kann man sich nur sowas freiwillig aufstellen?"  
Nun war Severus sprachlos.  
„Und wissen Sie was?", fuhr Granger ungerührt fort. „Wenn ich mich nicht schwer täusche, hatte Professor Lockhart im letzten Jahr auch so eine hässliche Kerze in seinem Klassenzimmer stehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich an seinem guten Geschmack gezweifelt habe."  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Und im Jahr davor …"  
Granger überlegte kurz.  
„Ja, im Jahr davor hab ich ein ähnlich abartiges Teil in Professor Quirrells Klassenzimmer stehen sehen", fiel ihr dann ein. „Wahrscheinlich ist das eine Tradition der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, eine möglichst hässliche Kerze im Klassenzimmer aufzustellen."  
„Ich bin kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", gab Severus zu Bedenken.  
„Deshalb wundere ich mich ja auch so", entgegnete Granger. „Ihnen hätte ich nämlich als allerletztes eine Weihnachtdekoration zugetraut … und schon gar nicht so eine!"  
Sie lachte auf.  
„Diese Kerze ist wirklich so hässlich, dass sie schon fast wieder schön ist", meinte sie. „Und ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie erinnert sie mich an diese furchtbaren kastanienbraunen Strickpullover, die Mrs. Weasley immer macht oder die …"  
„Miss Granger", sagte Severus sanft. „Ich glaube, Sie gehen jetzt besser."  
Granger sah Severus erstaunt an, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Professor", verabschiedete sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne und schaue Severus über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Sir?", bat sie leise.  
„Welchen?", erkundigte Severus sich misstrauisch.  
„Bitte, stellen Sie die Kerze nicht in Ihrem Klassenzimmer auf", sagte Granger beinahe flehentlich. „Und wenn doch, dann möglichst in eine ganz dunkle Ecke, wo niemand sie sehen muss."  
„Ich werde überlegen, was ich diesbezüglich tun kann", antwortete Severus.  
„Die Kerze zerstören, vielleicht?", schlug Granger vor.  
Severus seufzte auf.  
„Ich will mich bemühen", versprach er.  
„Und wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen …"  
„Danke, Miss Granger", unterbrach Severus sie, bevor er am Ende noch versucht sein könnte, ihre Hilfe tatsächlich in Anspruch zu nehmen. „Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend."  
Granger lächelte, dann lief sie eilig den Korridor hinunter und Severus atmete auf, als sie endlich um eine Ecke verschwunden war. Erst dann nahm er die Kerze vom Boden auf, drehte sie ein paar Mal in der Hand herum und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, dich klein zu kriegen", meinte er beinahe fröhlich, während er die Geheimtür aufdrückte, gerade weit genug, so dass er hindurch schlüpfen konnte, bevor er sie leise hinter sich schloss.  
Insgeheim wusste Severus, dass er nicht ernsthaft versuchen würde, die Kerze zu vernichten, und wenn es nur dem einen Zweck diente, Hermione Granger noch einmal über diese hässliche Kerze lästern zu hören, wenn sie sie in der nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde in Severus' Klassenzimmer erspähen würde. Er würde stattdessen lieber dafür sorgen, dass sie sie auf jede Fall sehen würde, damit sie sich wieder so herrlich über die abnormale Hässlichkeit der Kerze aufregen konnte, wie sie es gerade eben getan hatte – und ein kleines bisschen freute Severus sich schon darauf.


End file.
